This invention relates generally to garments for protecting workers operating in hostile environments containing airborne toxins or irritants and, more particularly, to a discardable air line supplied breathing air garment having improved safety features and a low noise level air delivery and distribution system.
Garments for protecting workers operating in toxic, immunological or radiological environments typically include a suit and hood to completely isolate the suited worker from contamination. An air delivery and circulation system located within the garment provides the suited worker with breathing air supplied from an external air line hose connected to the suit or a self contained breathing air supply. In prior art protective garments of which we are aware, the hood noise levels produced by air discharged into the hood interior are excessive and thus tend to inhibit the worker's safe and efficient performance and make verbal communication difficult if not impossible. In addition, such prior art systems often fail to provide a cooling flow of circulating air within the suit interior, further detracting from worker comfort and performance.
It is sometimes advantageous for a worker to perform manual tasks within the confines of the hood. For example, prior to desuiting, it is desirable to have the worker don a respirator mask while isolated from the external environment. Unfortunately, in prior art garments of which we are aware, the worker is unable to accomplish this safety procedure.
Under emergency conditions, such as when smoke or harmful components are detected within the hood interior, it is necessary for the worker to remove the hood in a rapid manner, without outside assistance, before proceeding to the nearest exit from the contaminated work area. Rapid hood removal is not easily accomplished in prior art garments of which we are aware, resulting in possible fatal consequences or unnecessary exposure of outside emergency assistants to the contaminated work environment.